my_palacefandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Entertainment/ Music School
__TOC__ Music School Schools require Inspector service. It can be damaged/destroyed by nearby Fires, Floods, Military attack and Earthquake. Placement info Musician Schools prefer ore, grass & rocky areas, dislike trees & dirt. Click the Infobox Feng Shui link for more information. They should be placed equidistance(radial) from all Venues serviced. Training cycle info The School trains one Musician at a time; after spawning it heads to its assigned Venue. The training for the next Musician starts when it arrives at its assigned Venue. It then takes 8 days for next Musician to be trained and spawned. Each School is allowed only one walker. Venue assignment info Venue assignment is closest(radial) connected Venue that doesn't have a Musician performing(zero Entertainment days), or a Venue that will loss its Musician performer in the next 32 days. Musician performances last 64 days so are ineligible to receive a replacement the first 32 days after arriving at the Venue. Venues with the lowest Entertainment days left tend to receive replacements first. Limits Obviously, the shorter the walk distances to all connected Venues the more efficient the 'training cycle'. In large cities, with many Housing Blocks(3+), it would be better that the Blocks were not all connected. A Music School can reliably service 3 very close Venues(<15 tile walk|2@16~30 tile walk). A good ratio would be (2 Market Venues : 1 School) with an optional Theater Pavilion as the third Venue. The Market Entertainment Venue may be turned OFF in the Theater Block to alleviate sporadic performances. Having more than 1 Music School connected to the same roadway network isn't advised as the "AI" is stupid enough to send 2 performers to the same Venue repeatedly, sometimes syncing so as to make the second School a useless waste of manpower. If the Player must have two connected Schools, place them so the Destination walker passes a significant number of Houses on their way to the Venues. In this situation don't cluster the Music Schools in the same area rather different Housing Blocks so they each walk past different houses. Employment info Worker shortages may prolong the training cycle causing the Venues to have sporadic performances. This may lead to some housing becoming unstable, potentially devolving for lack of Entertainment. To ensure full employment, set Entertainment to a higher priority then lesser essential industries using the Industry Dialog(Hotkey3 pressed twice). Alternately, shut down unessential industries or buildings. Right Click Dialog The dialog can be accessed by Right Clicking the Music School graphics in the City View Map area. General information is contained here. *Current number of Employees(# needed) & the Working/Not Working toggle button. **The Button can be used to micromanage employment if desired. No sense in wasting employment for a preplaced structure. Feng Shui preservation is one reason to preplace structures. Just remember to turn it ON later to start producing. Musician Musicians travel between their Music School and the Venues in Market Squares or Theater Pavilion. Each Music School can have but one Musician walker. During their Destination walk they will provide Musician Coverage to any house they pass within a 2 tile radius. Their coverage will last 180 days. When they arrive at the Venue their Coverage will be conveyed by the Announcers generated by the Venue. It takes 8 days for the Music School to generate the next Musician. Musician are eligible for replacement after performing for 32 days. The Musician will perform at the Venue for 64 days before vaporizing. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Emperor Entertainment Structures Category:Emperor Entertainment Walkers